First Day Jitters
by kero616
Summary: Santana is a teacher at WMHS and she has a few troublemakers in her class.


Title: First Day Jitters

Summary: Fill to GKM inspired by a gifset I don't really know how to link to.

Pairing: Quinn/Santana, Rachel/Santana, Quinn/Rachel/Brittany/Santana

Rating: NC-17

Author's Note: I have to confess that I'm a Quinntana fan at heart so… Please be kind and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe mistakes.

* * *

It was Santana's Lopez first day teaching at McKinley high and everything was great. She was getting along with a few teachers, the principal seemed like an odd man but as long as he didn't interfere with her classes she had no problem.

Sue Sylvester, an old friend of Santana's, had recommended her when the position of science teacher opened so Figgins was as scared of her as he was of sue.

Her first classes went well. Of course students stared at her, she was hot and only in her mid-twenties but they kept their comments to themselves so she had no problem.

Last period AP for seniors. Every time she turned around to write on the board she heard whispering. First time she turned her board she heard a feminine voice.

"If she was homework I would be doing her so hard right now." It was a blonde girl with shoulder length hair. She decided to let it slide. Maybe talk to the girl at the end of class.

"Are her legs made of nutella? Cause I wanna spread them." This time it was a different blonde with longer hair tied in a ponytail and she wore Sue's uniform. A crude remark but no need to stop class for it.

"Her ass is like perfectly round!" This time it was the short brunette that introduced herself in the beginning of class as Rachel Barbra Berry.

"I totally heard that, Berry! Actually, I heard all of you. Berry, Fabray and Pierce, you're all getting detention. See you after class." After that the class was silent.

When class ended the three girls waited for Ms. Lopez at their desks.

"Any of you feel like sharing what got you detention on the first day?" Santana placed her hands on her desk and looked at them, waiting for answer.

"Cause you're hot?" Brittany answered for all of them. Quinn looked at her shocked that she said that to Ms. Lopez.

"And that is a reason to think about spreading my legs in the middle of class?"

"If I may, Ms. Lopez, I think that what we said annoyed you, not what we thought." Rachel said.

"If you commented about my ass aloud, do I want to know what you thought to yourself?"

"Ms. Lopez I know we didn't act like adults but can you blame us? I have never seen anyone as good-looking as you." Quinn piped in a low voice.

"Good to know you're doing homework, Quinn. But I would have preferred a different approach to come on to a girl."

The girls know they deserved this detention so for the next 45 minutes they did their homework until Ms. Lopez sent them home with a warning.

"Next time I have to punish any of you there will be consequences."

Though detention wasn't Quinn's favorite activity, it gave her time to think. Ms. Lopez didn't exactly shot them down, any of them.

She just said that there are better ways to hit on a girl. So maybe there is hope. She planned to test her idea the very next class. Worst thing that could happen is another detention (which means more time with the hot teacher.)

The week after the first detention of her high school career Quinn Fabray sat in the front row of her science class and waited for her friends. After Rachel and Brittany arrived and gave her a questioning look Ms. Lopez entered the classroom and silence took over.

Santana started teaching the subject she prepared and although it was the last class of the day the students seemed to understand.

A few minutes after starting the class she heard a whisper from the first row.

"This is the only class I feel like an electron microscope power switch. She just turns me on."

Quinn Fabray smirked at her from the front row.

Santana quirked an eyebrow and continued her lesson.

"Everyone who is not Quinn Fabray is dismissed." She called at the end of class. Once all the students left she sat on her table and waited for Quinn to say something.

"Do you need me for something, Ms. Lopez?" the blonde asked innocently.

"What did we talk about last week, Quinn?" she asked wearily.

"How not to come on to a girl?" still feigning innocence.

"Yes, and I told you there will be consequences if I see you here again." Santana caught Quinn trying to hide her smirk unsuccessfully. "This is how you want to play? Fine by me. Lock the door, Quinn."

The blonde was ecstatic. She horridly locked the door and shut the blinds.

"Let's see how 'turned on' you are. Over the desk, ass out and lift your dress." The Latina commended, which only fueled Quinn's arousal so she hurried to comply.

From where she stood Santana could see her wet spot. If she were to lean in she could smell her. Intoxicating.

"Let's see how long would it take to teach you a lesson." Santana smiled devilishly. "I want you to count for me."

The blonde didn't have time to respond before Ms. Lopez smacked her hard over her panties. She shrieked in surprise and anxiously asked "One?"

"Very good, Quinn." After the praise came another slap. Quinn kept counting each and every one. When she reaches the fifteenth smack, Ms. Lopez stopped and lowered her underwear.

"If you can be a good girl for me for a few more I would let you come." Never had Quinn been so excited to get spanked, whenever her parents did it she just wanted it to end. Her ass was on fire now and it only served to get her wetter then she's ever been.

Santana loved the red color she caused Quinn's cheeks. Having the girl bent over her desk was such a turn on. She gave her fifteen more slaps and turned her around so that they could face each other.

"You were such a good girl for me, Quinn. I can smell how wet the spanking made you. Open yourself for me."

"Please, Ms. Lopez. I need you so bad." Quinn instantly spread her legs for her amused teacher.

The Latina took pity on the girl and started rubbing Quinn with her left hand, slowly moving in oval motions and when the young girl shut her eyes she buried her middle and ring finger in her to the knuckles.

The blonde was surprised at the intrusion and moaned harder.

"Please Ms. Lopez, I'm so close… just…" she couldn't finish her sentence when she felt Ms. Lopez suck on her pulse while trusting her fingers and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Quinn came in a loud moan and shaking body and almost slid off the desk before Santana caught her.

"It's late; do you need a ride home?" Santana asked kindly.

Quinn just nodded her head and held on to Ms. Lopez until she could stand on her own.

When she arrived home she found Rachel and Brittany waiting for her.

"What were you doing so long?" the tiny brunette asked worried. "And get that smile of your face! We were worried sick."

"Did she give you detention again?" Brittany asked calmly.

"Not exactly … she punished me in another way." Quinn wouldn't answer any more questions. Eventually her friends left and she finally got to sleep, making sure not to hurt her backside further.

Rachel may have left Quinn's house without answers but Rachel Berry always got what she wanted. And this time, she wanted to know what punishment Ms. Lopez gives instead of detention.

The following week Rachel sat at her regular seat in the second raw and a little after Ms. Lopez entered the classroom Rachel whispered to Quinn next to her:

"You know, Ms. Lopez has such a nice body, I would really like if she grind it lasciviously against me."

"Berry, see me after class." The teacher said harshly and carried on with her lesson.

Quinn gave Rachel a mischievous smile and when class ended she passed near Santana's desk and whispered, "Go easy on her, she doesn't have experience."

"You should worry about your own ass, Ms. Fabray. I never repeat a punishment." The brunette smiled after her answer in a way that made heat rise to Quinn's cheeks.

"Lock the door, Berry." Santana said calmly when Rachel was the only student in the classroom. "And the blinds." She added when she saw the girl returning to her seat.

Rachel was nervous; she didn't know what punishment required such privacy.

"I guess Quinn didn't tell you what I meant about consequences after your detention."

"No Ma'am, she just said she was punished..."

"And you were curious." Ms. Lopez finished the sentence for her. "Well she certainly was punished. However, I never repeat a punishment."

Ms. Lopez sat at her chair and signaled Rachel to move in front of her.

"Let's see how much you want to 'grind'. Remove your underwear." She commended.

"Excuse me?" the Diva could not believe what was happening.

Santana didn't answer, she just waited patiently. Rachel was reluctant but she soon understood she didn't have another choice.

The petite brunette lowered her panties and raised her skirt.

"Well done, Rachel." Ms. Lopez praised her. "Now I want you to grind against your chair until I say otherwise."

Rachel shot her teacher a questioning look but seeing her expression made the argument die in her throat and do as she's told.

The chair wasn't comfortable to grind against but the action and the friction turned Rachel on, and doing it in front of her science teacher, her unbelievably gorgeous science teacher, got her on the brick embarrassingly fast.

"stop." the command came seconds before she fell of the edge and Rachel growled. "Come here."

Rachel moved towards her teacher and started filling exposed.

"Grind against my leg." Ms. Lopez said calmly. Rachel was too close to question her and resumed her movement on the older woman's leg.

Soon Rachel came, soaking the Latina with her hot liquid.

The first thing Rachel did upon arriving home was call Quinn.

"What did she do to you?"

"Do you answer all your calls like that? Hello Quinn, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Very funny, Rach. What did she do?"

"I said I wanted to grind against her body. So she made me grind against her leg. Best orgasm of my life. You?"

"I said she turns me on so she spanked me and fucked me."

"You think we should let Britt know so that she'll get a shot?"

"I have a better idea. We'll talk to Britt tomorrow."

It was the last class before Thanksgiving holiday and Santana know something was up. The moment she dismissed the class the three troublemakers stood at her desk.

"Sorry to keep you Ms. Lopez but we wanted to ask you something." They let Rachel talk for the group but the blondes nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Berry?" she inquired with a smirk.

"Did a student ever 'punish' you for being such a naughty teacher?"

"Are you volunteering, Ms. Berry?"

"We all are. Our favorite teacher deserves some retribution." This time Quinn answered and grabbed Santana's face. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." She said before kissing the older woman passionately.

Rachel and Brittany took the sigh and started undressing Ms. Lopez.

They stood in awe of their hot teacher standing there with nothing but a smirk.

"What were you planning on now, girls?" she asked.

"Rach, sit at the end of the desk. Ms. Lopez, I want you to lay your head on Rachel and we'll take care of you." Quinn was the first to recover and started giving orders.

The brunettes did as ordered and Quinn whispered something in the other blonde ear and moved herself between the older woman's legs.

"Such a pretty pussy to such a naughty teacher." She said.

"You have, like, the best boobs, Ms. L." Brittany commented.

Rachel stroked Santana's hair and whispered in her ear. "Do you let all your underage students see you naked?" Santana moaned as all the girls started moving.

Rachel kissed her lightly and then moved her lips to her neck, searching her sensitive locations.

Brittany sucked a hard nipple in her mouth and pinched the other between her fingers.

Quinn spread her legs with her hands and licked her slit, constantly moving her tongue, never where she really needed her.

Santana was in heaven. Never have she imagined so many sensations at the same time. When the blonde between her legs licked one of her fingers and brought it to her entrance as her tongue circled her clit.

Santana's moans increased in volume and she thanked any higher power that made this class so late, even the janitors already went home.

When the signs of her pending release started everyone changed pace. The blonde between her legs made obscene noises as she sucked her clit in her mouth and moved her finger inside her, the blue eyed blonde squeezed her breast and bit on the nipple currently in her mouth and the brunette above her sucked her pulse hard.

Quinn moaned at the flavor invading her mouth when she heard her teacher scream in pleasure.

"You have to taste those juices." she said as she raised her head, Brittany moved first bringing her mouth to Santana's core and moaned loudly.

"Hey, I want a taste too!" Rachel switched places with Quinn and sucked on the older brunette clit while Brittany leaped at her slit.

Santana was close again; she kissed Quinn passionately as the other girls brought her to another orgasm just as powerful as the first.

Rachel moved to kiss Brittany who shrieked in surprise when the diva entered her with two fingers under her skirt.

"Come sit on my face, baby" Santana said to Quinn as she lied on her desk still caching her breath.

"Are you sure?" Quinn was surprised at the term of endearment but she couldn't deny how turned on earing her teacher out made her.

"Positive, you made me feel so good…" Santana grabbed the blonde's hips and aimed her crotch to her face.

Concealed under Quinn's summer dress, Santana teased her student sucking her over her soaked panties.

"Please, Ms. Lopez, don't tease me…" Quinn begged as she ran her hands all over Santana's body, holding on to the older woman.

Santana took pity on the girl, she used her hands to move the panties aside and sucked the blonde's clit between her lips and bit it lightly.

Quinn moaned loudly. It was too much. She saw Rachel and Brittany with their hands in each other's skirts, Ms. Lopez was doing delicious things between her legs and she still remembered her flavor on her lips.

Finally Quinn lost it, letting the pleasure consume her and coming with Santana Lopez's name on her lips.

When she recovered from her high Santana kissed her, making her taste herself on her teacher's lips.

Santana took the girls home, making sure all of them making it safely inside before returning home.

After the holiday the next class they had Santana blushed seeing all three girls in the front raw.

At the end of the lesson they came to her desk.

"We wanted to apologize for being brats the first day of school." Quinn spoke for the group.

"Nothing to apologize for, Quinn. I won't mind 'punishing' you again." She smiled kindly.

"Next week, Ms. L. I think I'm still sore…"


End file.
